Tradition says the necktie originated in Croatia. Proper tying requires a certain amount of skill if the tie is to be both comfortable and look good. As a result, many accessories have been developed to offer alternative knotting arrangements, adjustment, and "neckties".
U.S. Pat. No. 364,017 shows a necktie in the form of a scarf with a binding strip to hold it to a neck band.
U.S. Pat. No. 407,811 shows a similar tie with the binding strip sewn in place, and the neck band buttoned to the collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 696,363, incorporated herein by reference, shows a necktie commonly tied in the manner of a four-in-hand or Windsor Style of knot. A small piece of cloth wrapped around the tie simulates a knot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,500 shows a slide for a bolo tie, having 2 channels, one for each strand end.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,004 shows a removable knot having a top and a bottom opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,614 shows a hinged removable tie knot which has a separation means accessible when the knot is open.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,692 shows a necktie with a knot shaped member which has a hook to provide clearance between divided end sections when closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,383 shows a cloth slider which simulates a Windsor knot wrapped around a necktie attached to two strips of cloth which button onto a neck band.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,916 shows a necktie held in place by front and rear tienot shells, a slide bar and a lock.
WO 79/00894 shows a simulated knot having a two piece shell which is hinged and covered by a keeper.
It is desirable to have a slideable necktie knot which can be made as one piece which looks attractive, and is easy to use.